cosa de chicas !
by hardtoexplain8
Summary: la verdad es que no importa si son chicos o chicas porque ellos están jodidamente enamorados ! / tweek y craig como chicas y chicos porque el creek es para todos wiii / CREEK


Estaba jugando con algunos psicotropicos y se me vino esta idea a la mente, me reí como una toalla drogada y la escribí, en fin creek yaoi/yuri

Era sábado en la mañana y una chica alta, delgada, un poco plana y de cabellos negros le daba la ultima calada a su cigarro mientras esperaba la llegada de su mejor amiga.

-gha! Perdón por el retraso craig- dijo una temblorosa rubia algo más baja que la pelinegra.

-no te preocupes tweekers,vamos - dijo la pelinegra examinando a su amiga de pies a cabeza. A pesar de ser una neurótica y temblorosa,la rubia era muy guapa,sus alborotados cabellos rubios y abundantes pecas le daban una imagen infantil. Se vestia con una blusa verde mal abotonada y shorts negros, se le veía muy femenina, al contrario de ella que siempre llevaba sobre su cabello su fiel chullo y se vestía de camiseta azul y jeans negros, toda una machorra.

\- la película empieza en un par de horas pero me gustaría pasar a las tiendas antes,stripes necesita una nueva rueda- dijo la chica de azul aun examinando a su amiga, mirar a tweek era algo extrañamente adictivo.

-gah, okay ! Podríamos pasar por la tienda de accesorios de cafetería? mi termo ya esta viejo y .. Oh Dios mío mi termo,olvide mi termo ! Solo he tomado dos expresos hoy!ngh presión - la rubia comenzaba a alterarse y jalaba de sus cabellos y blusa.

-te he dicho que no hagas eso tweek, pasaremos por café, pero cálmate - dijo la chica del chullo con una expresión neutral en el rostro mientras sostenía las manos de su amiga y evitaba que se siguiera lastimando-pero que mierda tweek! - dijo sonrojada al notar que la rubia jalando su blusa había dejado a la vista gran parte de su generoso escote, diablos la chica parecía una niña pero si que estaba bien desarrollada.

-deja que abotone esto, maldición - con un leve sonrojo craig arreglaba la blusa de su amiga-Ghaa! Exclamo la chica que ante el contacto,sintió escalofríos y eso se noto en su busto...

-tweek..- el sonrojo de la pelinegra era la envidia de cualquier tomate- PORQUE COÑO NO LLEVAS SOSTÉN ?!

-gha! Los gnomos ! Ellos se llevaron los últimos anoche y no te dije porque la presión de ohdiosmionomemires!no creas que soy como las africanas de national geographic o algo por el estilo ghaaa!-la rubia se cubría el busto y gritaba incoherencias al por mayor-no soy una hippie anti sostenes!ghaa!

-creo que iremos de compras antes de la película tweek- dijo aun sonrojada la pelinegra, tomando la mano de su amiga y dirigiéndola hacia el centro comercial.

...

Las chicas estaban en una bella tienda de lencería, craig esperaba a la rubia quien entro a los probadores con varios conjuntos. Le molestaba el tema de los gnomos roba sostenes, no quería que ningún pervertido viera a su amiga tan... Desprotegida ? comenzaba a sonrojarse mientras unas gotas de sangre salían de su nariz-maldición tweek porque tienes que ser tan jodidamente sexy.

Mientras tanto la rubia en los probadores miraba los conjuntos-agdjd me pregunto si a craig le gustaría esto-se preguntaba mientras se probaba un sostén de encaje rosa traslúcido que no combinaba para nada con sus bragas de conejitos-Gah! Seguro a ella se le veria mejor-se sonrojo al imaginar a su amiga con aquel conjunto y mientras se perdía en sus lesbicos pensamientos los minutos pasaban.

Craig comenzaba a desesperarse, una vendedora se le acerco- quizás quiere pasar a ver que le sucede a su amiga? - craig solo le hizo la seña y se dirijo a los probadores.

La rubia se examinaba en el espejo y seguía perdida en un mar de fantasías con su mejor amiga, amor platónico e imposible. Estar enamorada de una chica era demasiada presión,más aun cuando es tu mejor amiga, trabaja de mesera en la cafetería de tus padres y debes ver todos los dias como le coquetean los clientes porque esta jodidamente buena!- maldita craig porque te tienen que gustar los penes!

\- tweek?-escucho fuera de la puerta- de que penes estas hablando ?

-Gaahh!"mierda mierda mierda mierda"-craig había escuchado su homosexual monologo y ahora quería matarla, descuartizarla y alimentar a los cuervos con su cuerpo, la rubia jalaba sus cabellos y el tick de su ojo iba a mil por hora.

-tweek que pasa ? Estas bien ? - se estaba desesperando y al mismo tiempo estaba molesta, odiaba que su amiga hablara de penes o cualquier cosa relacionada con chicos, quería a la paranoica solo para ella, aun cuando eso significara ser la tortillera más grande de todo South park-Tweek responde o entrare !-golpeaba la puerta sin respuestas-coño tweek abre !... Tengo café!

-ca-café ?- soltó su cabello y abrió la puerta a la velocidad de la luz en busca de su preciado elixir, pero solo se topo con la atónita mirada de su amiga y un par de vendedoras asustadas.

-eres una maldita exhibicionista-fue lo único que pudo decir, craig estaba roja y no podía apartar la vista de tal espectáculo,la rubia en ropa interior frente a ella exigiendo café .

-gha!pe-pero Me dijiste que tenias café !-la rubia se limito a hacer un puchero. Craig estaba a mil, tweek no podía verse más sexy, tierna y violable.

-Tweek veo a través de tu ropa interior-murmuró craig viendo el sostén traslúcido de encaje- te veo todo...

-ghaa! ngh no mireees!

-tampoco veo que te cubras- dijo sonrojada pero desafiante la pelinegra, ya que importaba mantener la compostura, tenia vista directa al paraíso.

-nfh gha a-acaso te gusta lo que ves ?- dijo coquetamente la rubia, no era idiota,el sonrojo y la mirada violadora de su amiga le confirmaban que ambas caminaban por la calle de la lesbitis.

-gustarme?! Mierda, me encanta!-exclamo la pelinegra mientras que la rubia la jalaba del cuello de su chaqueta hacia el chicas comenzaron a besarse frenéticamente en una lucha de quien dominaba a quien,la rubia le quito el chulo a la pelinegra y esta le acariciaba el busto, tweek bajo su mano y comenzó a bajar el cierre de los ajustados pantalones de la pelinegra que...

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH- gritaron al mismo tiempo dos chicos que despertaban espantados, su respiración era agitada y sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de frio sudor

-que te paso?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-ghah Craig tuve una pesadilla muy extraña, eramos chicas y ...

-y los gnomos robaron tus sostenes-interrumpió atónito el pelinegro.

-pe pero como lo sabes ? Mierda ! Soñamos lo mismo!

-eso es jodidamente extraño- el pelinegro revolvia sus cabellos y miraba a su paranoico temblando junto a el, acaricio sus cabellos y le beso la frente -Vaya sueño, aun siendo chicas seguimos siendo maricas jajaja

-ghaa sii- el rubio sonrio maliciosamente- pe-pero yo era ngh la con mejores tetas jaja-dijo divertido el con su típico tic en el ojo.

-y eso que tiene que ver?-respondió craig un poco molesto

-jajajaj nada, qui-quizás se aplica algo similar a nuestra realidad y yo..

-coño tweek ya dijimos que estamos casi iguales, quieres que vaya por la regla ?

\- ngh no jodas craig seria muy marica volver a medirnos los pitos

-y acaso ya no es marica vivir y dormir juntos ? Ser novios, besarnos y darnos por el culo-Craig es todo un romántico.

-si pero sumarle algo más seria demasiada presión - el rubio se estaba divirtiendo con esta situación.

-como sea, ese sueño estuvo loco, prefiero que seamos chicos, me gustas como chico-dijo rodeando el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y dándole un calido beso.

-gha, tambien me gustas como chico- le dio un cursi beso esquimal- pero creo que si fueras chica me seguirias gustando con o sin tetas.

Craig beso a cariñosamente a su novio, a veces podía ser la criatura mas tierna sobre la tierra.

-gha! aunque fueras una chica plana y yo una bomba sensual.

Que se joda! tweek es un idiota y no dejará de molestar en semanas con ese sueño, el rubio se acaba de ganar el lugar del pasivo y café descafeinado por toda una semana.

-gha craig- dijo pensativo el rubio sacando a Craig de sus vengativos pensamientos- creo que debemos dejar de ngh ver películas de chicas con clyde y token.

-definitivamente no más cine rosa para nosotros..y quizás deberíamos dejar de lado el jarabe para la tos.

-olvídalo ngh...sabes que mi garganta lo necesita cof cof-fingió tos el paranoico

Ambos chicos rieron y se acurrucaron, dijeron un unisono te amo, se abrazaron y cerraron sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño y confiando en que morfeo no les vuelva a poner tetas.


End file.
